Amor en renta
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Jay sabe que está mal y tal vez es por eso que lo hace. Porque en la isla no hay buenas intenciones solo lo que ellos quieren y hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar para conseguirlo.


**Para el día tres de la semana Jaylos: Historias sobre la isla.**

* * *

 _El hambre hace ladrón a cualquier hombre - **Pearl S. Buck.**_

Carlos tiene hambre, Carlos siempre tiene hambre, para ser sinceros, él ya debería estar acostumbrado a la sensación de vacío en su estómago. Después de todo Cruella no va a alimentarlo y si él no le trae algo para comer, ella va a volver a encerrarlo en el closet de sus abrigos.

Carlos ya tiene una botella de vino a medio beber que le robó a uno de los hermanos Gastón, también tiene unas peras sólo un poco podridas y dos panes añejos. Su estómago gruñe cuando el olor rancio llega a sus fosas nasales pero años de ininterrumpida paranoia le advierten que Cruella, al igual que el resto de los villanos originales, tiene ojos en todas partes. Carlos quiere comer y desacerse del hambre pero también quiere terminar el día sin marcas de tacones en la espalda.

Cuando Carlos le entrega a Cruella el fruto de su busqueda ella le rasguña la nuca, fingiendo una caricia, jalando su cabello en forma de una advertencia silenciosa, murmurando un falsamente dulce "Buen chico." Jay le ha dicho que según una de las hijas de las hermanastras malvadas, así es como se le dice a los perros cuando están bien entrenados.

* * *

Jay sabe que está mal y tal vez es por eso que lo hace. Porque en la isla no hay buenas intenciones, solo lo que ellos quieren y hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar para conseguirlo. Ellos son villanos y en su defecto, hijos de villanos. Nadie en la isla jamás clamaría ser un santo. Jay no es el peor pero definitivamente tampoco es el más sincero, honesto o incluso el más decente.

Él sabe que Carlos tiene problemas para encontrar comida para sí mismo luego de darle su ración a Cruella y lo mejor de todo es que él sabe exactamente en donde puede encontrar ese poco de comida extra que el chico necesita con tanta desesperación, pero Jay no está dispuesto a regalarle esa información, nada es gratis en la isla.

Jay sabe que tiene que ser listo con su plan, nunca nadie ha logrado su cometido con deciciones rápidas y acciones impulsivas, el sabe que debe esperar hasta que Carlos este lo suficientemente desesperado, lo peor de todo es que la idea aparece sola en su mente. A veces Jay piensa que él merece la isla, que tal vez los burócratas de Auradon tienen razón.

Jay conoce un lugar en donde se lanzan los desperdicios de las mujeres de Auradon, paquetes de galletas de dieta que nadie nunca termina, bolsitas de té usadas pero que podrían ser usadas una segunda o tercera vez, chaquetas usadas, bufandas y frutas de dietas que nadie nunca termina.

* * *

Carlos tiene hambre, quiere comer, necesita comer, cualquier cosa serviría, nadie es quisquilloso en la isla, nadie puede serlo pero Carlos sinceramente no ha encontrado nada para comer. Es entonces cuando Jay se hace presente, en lo que el chico de cabello largo asume es su mejor interpretación de un caballero en cuero brillante.

"Un pajarito me contó que tenías problemas para encontrar alimento" Sonríe Jay con brillantes ojos negros.

Carlos gruñe en lo profundo de su garganta "¿viniste a reírte de mi?" Pregunta finalmente.

"No" se ríe Jay a pesar de negarlo "vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Un trueque de cierta forma."

"Si quieres lo abrigos de mamá estas perdiendo tu tiempo." Le advierte Carlos.

"Nada de eso" asegura Jay regocijándose en la mirada insegura del chico de cabello blanco, la inseguridad es buena, hará las cosas mucho más fáciles para Jay.

Más seguro de sí mismo, Jay saca dos galletas de algo que la hija de Ursula llamó centeno y se las muestra a Carlos. "No te burles de mi, Jay" le pide el menor.

"Quiero que me des la mano desde tu casa a la escuela mañana y te daré estas galletas. Paso por ti a las 8:30, no queremos llegar temprano."

* * *

Jay le dio galletas a cambio de que Carlos le sosteniera la mano.

Frutas a cambio de besos, ropa para abrigarlo a cambio de que Carlos fuera a la tienda de Jafar para abrazarlo hasta que ambos cayeran dormidos.

No eran novios, las parejas no existen en la isla, las parejas significan dos personas, dos personas que se aman, dos personas que se buscan entre ellas por razones más allá de la conveniencia mutua.

Carlos busca a Jay todas las mañanas porque Jay le da de comer. Jay busca a Carlos todas las mañanas porque Carlos es lo único bueno en el infierno en donde viven.

* * *

Cuando llegan a Auradon Jay se da cuenta de que el infierno se acabó, Carlos come como si Jay jamás lo hubiera alimentado y con dolor en el pecho se da cuenta de que probablemente lo hace porque ya no tiene que dar algo a cambio por la comida.

Ellos duermen en la misma habitación pero no en la misma cama, se sientan juntos en clases pero sus muslos ya no se rozan y sus manos ya no se encuentran bajo el mesón.

Cuando Mal descansa sus piernas en las de Ben y Evie lee sobre el hombro de Doug mientras estudian en la biblioteca. Jay finge que coquetea con las chicas de la mesa de al lado y Carlos lee en un sillón personal con Dude durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo.

* * *

"En San Valentín" le dice Carlos unaa noche, unas horas antes de que ambos fueran a dormir "las personas se dan chocolate porque se aman" su voz suena pequeña y sorprendida, ninguno de los realmente sabe mucho sobre este nuevo mundo, todo es sorprendente, aunque algunas cosas sean irritantes.

"¿Vas a darle chocolate a alguna chica, Carlos?" Pregunta él tratando de sonar despreocupado por el prospecto del menor dándole chocolate a alguien.

Carlos se ríe por la idea "Por supuesto que no, jay" el peliblanco se deja caer en la cama, Jay solo lo observa "estaba pensando que me dieras de comer a cambio de besos y abrazos como lo hacías en la isla"

Su voz es insegura, casi un susurro. Jay recuerda pensar que esa inseguridad era su ventaja más grande.

"Lo que hacía en la isla no estaba bien" responde esperando a que Carlos entienda.

"Lo sé" Dice Carlos "créeme, lo sé." El pecoso toma una larga exhalación antes de suspirar con fuerza "el asunto es que nada de lo que hicimos en la isla estaba bien. Robamos, peleamos, no quiero pensar en lo que hacía Mal. Pero tu eras un pequeño milagro. Yo sé que no estaba bien, no soy estúpido y también sé que aquí puedo encontrar a alguien con quien tener una relación más saludable. Ambos podemos." Diciendo eso Carlos lo mira a los ojos, tal vez para ver su reacción, tal vez para darle más seriedad al asunto. "Pero también sé que ahora que tengo la oportunidad, quiero tener una relación saludable y quiero tenerla contigo ¿pero qué quieres tú, Jay?"

Jay sabe que está mal, que tal vez Carlos está sufriendo de algún raro caso de síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero Jay no es un príncipe encantador o un galante héroe en su corsel blanco. Jay es un príncipe de las mentiras de hermosos ojos negros y una bella sonrisa que no siempre es honesta.

Jay es el hijo de un villano y puede que él sepa que en realidad no tiene porqué seguir los pasos de su padre pero al fin y al cabo él es solo humano. Así que Jay sonríe, todo dientes y ojos brillantes y dice "¿Cuales son tus chocolates favoritos?" Carlos se levanta desde su cama y ambos se abrazan hasta caer dormidos. Jay recuerda la isla.


End file.
